mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He is known for being taller than Mario, for being the "eternal understudy", for wearing green, and for being a bit of a coward Appearances Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros., Luigi only appears in a two-player game; if Player 1 (controlling Mario) loses a life, then Player 2, controlling Luigi, will start a playthrough of the game. When he loses a life, Mario takes over again from where he left off. Mario and Luigi traveled through eight worlds, defeated Bowser, and rescued Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi is one of four playable characters that the player can choose at the beginning of each level. Luigi jumps higher and is a lot slower at falling. He also has less friction when he walks. Together, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad traveled through the world of Subcon and defeated the evil Wart to release the Subcon (species) from his control, only for Mario to find out that the whole adventure was a dream. It is unknown if Luigi and the others had the same dream, and if Subcon is a real dream universe, or it was merely a dream. Super Mario Bros. 3 Like Super Mario Bros., Luigi is only playable by the second player in a two-player game. The two players have the option of fighting each other by the current player going where the other player is and pressing the A button. Also, both players are on the world map, unlike in the first game, so that if one player beats a level, then the other player does not have to (and cannot) go to it. The Mario Bros. traveled through the different worlds, defeating Bowser's children, the Koopalings, and finally defeated Bowser in his castle to rescue Peach again. Super Mario World Luigi is only playable in a 2-player game, similar to Super Mario Bros. Although even if he beats a boss, the game will say that Mario beat him/her. Together the Mario Bros. defeated the Koopalings in Dinosaur Land and rescued Peach after defeating Bowser again. Super Mario 64 Luigi did not appear in Super Mario 64, although countless rumors circulated around that he was. He did appear in its remake, Super Mario 64 DS; furthermore, there was a sign in the courtyard saying "L is real 2401". It is believed that the L stands for Luigi; It is also believed that the "2401" refers to "February 4th, 2001", the release date for ''Paper Mario'', the first game where he physically appears as a character and not an eternal understudy controllable by the second player (excluding Super Mario Bros. 2, where he is one of four playable characters that the player can choose at a selection screen). However, some believe that it really says "Eternal Star", as it is on a statue of a star. Luigi's Mansion Luigi is the protagonist of this game. His weapon is the Poltergust 3000, a vacuum to suck up ghosts. He also uses a flashlight. In addition to its vacuum power, Luigi can also combine it to shoot fire, ice, or water by sucking up elemental ghosts. Luigi won a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter (really a setup by King Boo). When he arrived at the mansion, he encountered some ghosts. Professor E. Gadd gave him the Poltergust 3000 and taught him how to use it to fight ghosts. He et out to defeat King Boo and rescue Mario once he learned that King Boo had captured him and imprisoned him in a portrait. He recaptured all the Portrait Ghosts that King Boo released from their portraits, in the process using elemental ghosts of fire, ice, and water. He captured the Boos that worked with King Boo, and finally defeated King Boo, sucking him into the Poltergust and turning him into a portrait. He was finally reunited with his brother once the Portrificationizer was reversed with Mario's portrait. Though the mansion was an illusion created by King Boo, and disappeared after his defeat, the cash Luigi collected was real, and he used it to get a new house. Super Princess Peach Luigi was kidnapped by Bowser, along with Mario and several Toads. Bowser assigned his most respected minion, Kamek, to guard Luigi, while guarding Mario himself. Princess Peach set out to rescue them, and succeeded in rescuing Luigi when she defeated the transformed Giant Kamek at Giddy Sky. New Super Mario Bros. Like most Super Mario Bros. titles, Luigi is playable by the second player. The players can compete with each other, and Luigi is also playable in a 1-player game if the player holds L+R on the file selection screen. There are no gameplay differences between Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi traveled through new worlds and defeated Bowser Jr. and Bowser to rescue Peach. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi is playable as the second character similar to the first game. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy marks Luigi's first appearance in a mainstream 3D platformer. When Bowser took Peach's castle, Luigi was eventually trapped in the Ghostly Galaxy in a mansion (strikingly similar to Luigi's Mansion). Mario got Luigi out of the Galaxy, following which he began searching for Power Stars. He would eventually find them, but become trapped, so that Mario would have to find him. When not looking for stars, he could be seen at the Astral Observatory, and becomes playable after Mario collects all 120 stars and defeats Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 When Bowser attempted to create his own evil galaxy again, Luigi went in search of Power Stars. If Mario ever ran into him, he could switch places with him so that the player would control Luigi. If a level is completed with Luigi, then a ghost of him would appear and go through the level, sometimes giving hints for how to complete the level or get secret Power Stars. Super Mario 3D World Luigi is one of four playable characters, others being Mario, Peach, and Blue Toad, fighting Bowser and his minions. New Super Mario Bros. U Luigi is one of four playable characters, others being Mario, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad, fighting Bowser and the Koopalings. In the Year of Luigi, the game is remade as Super Luigi U, with Luigi as the main character. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi appeared alongside Mario and two Toads on a journey to rescue Peach from Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, and the Koopalings yet again. This time, more than one player can play the levels at once. Luigi can be controlled by the second, third, or fourth player. They defeated Kamek, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings, before fighting Bowser, sending him falling down a lava drain before they rescued Peach and escaped the castle in a balloon, after which the castle fell on top of Bowser and his eight children. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island As Baby Luigi, set in the past, he was kidnapped by Kamek but rescued by Yoshi and Baby Mario. Yoshi's Island DS Again set in the past, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and Bowser of the future (present day Bowser), along with several other babies, in search of the seven Star Children (which Baby Luigi was one of them), but Yoshi defeated Bowser and rescued all of them. Mario & Luigi universe For a more detailed description of his adventures, visit the games' pages. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Luigi does not appear in this game, except for a non-canon cameo at the end, leading the parade. However, a wish made by him could be seen on Star Hill, that he could be a great plumber like Mario. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Luigi fights alongside Mario against the evil Cackletta and her servant, Fawful. At one point, Mario saves Luigi in a similar style to Donkey Kong; at another, Luigi must get Crabbie Grass to cure Mario's Bean Fever, and, too frightened by the gossip about the monster in Guffawha Ruins, is hypnotized into thinking he is Mario, until the spell is broken by Cackletts. At another, Luigi singlehandedly defeats Piranha Bean, and is also the one who crushes Mom Piranha. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Luigi and Mario fight alongside their baby selves in the past against the evil Shroobs, led by Princess Shroob. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Luigi and Mario go inside Bowser and must help him out as he fights their common enemy, Fawful. After Fawful's demise, Luigi and Mario defeat Bowser. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Luigi falls asleep on the stone Pi'illos so that Mario can enter the dream world, where Luigi appears as Dreamy Luigi, and while in the dream world, they fuse together to battle enemies, including the evil Antasma. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Luigi fights alongside Mario and Paper Mario against Bowser and his minions. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario Luigi goes to the party at Peach's castle with Mario, but for the remainder of the game he is at Mario's house, until the ending, in which he goes to the next party at Peach's castle and leaves to do something top-secret. This is his first appearance where he isn't the optional second player. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Luigi has his own adventures, separate from Mario's and unseen, though Luigi will tell Mario about them if Mario talks to him, and Mario can read about them in the Super Luigi books that are made of them. Luigi also sometimes appeared in Mario's audience during battles. After Mario was called over to Rogueport by Peach, Luigi received a letter from Minister Crepe, asking him to rescue Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom from the evil Chestnut King. Crepe told Luigi that he must find seven Compass Pieces, one of which was in Princess Eclair's tiara, and each would point to the next. He gave Luigi the base for the Marvellous Compass with one piece intact. Often Luigi would stop at Rogueport, and then meet Mario and tell him of his adventures. Luigi's first destination was Rumblebump Volcano on the Pudding Continent. In the jungle, while fighting dangerous beasts, he met a Blooper named Blooey, who joined his party. They entered Rumblebump Volcano and fought a giant stone statue. Luigi defeated it by throwing Blooey at the jewel on its forehead, causing it to crumble to pieces (though according to Blooey, Luigi tripped while trying to throw him, causing him to land in lava and get burned) and get the second Compass Piece. Luigi's next Compass Piece was in Plumpbelly Village on the Strudel Continent, where the mayor told him the village was ruled by an evil snake named Hizza, to whom the mayor's daughter was to be sacrificed. So Luigi decided to go in her place, and, as is custom for sacrifices, dressed like a bride. Along with Jerry the Bob-omb, Luigi entered Hizza's lair. He fainted after seeing that Hizza had a second head on his tail, but came to at the last second and dodged Hizza's attacks, causing the heads to strike each other, destroying the snake and getting the third Compass Piece. Third, Luigi went to Circuit Break Island, and discovered that the fourth Compass Piece was on the trophy given to the winner of a Kart race (as a reference to the Mario Kart series). A Buzzy Beetle named Torque gave him a Kart, the Big Green (after Luigi got down on his knees and begged). These Kart races were much more dangerous than the ones he was used to, with missiles, insane drivers, and rocketlike Karts that could send one airborne with their exhaust. He crashed the Kart at the start, as he was in reverse, but in doing so caused the other Karts to crash and be eliminated from the race, so Luigi easily won and got the next Compass Piece. In Jazzafrazz Town, the Crazee Dayzee named Hayzee told Luigi that they could win the fifth Compass Piece in a play. Luigi was cast as grass (laying still on the ground and not speaking any lines), presumably because he was wearing green. Apparently he had many fans in the play. Luigi won the compass piece. In the Grimble Forest, Luigi entered Rapturous Ruins with Screamy and woke up a sleeping boy named Cranberry, the last of the Luffs, who were cursed after trying to use the Marvellous Compass to rule the world with its power of foresight. The survivors broke the compass into pieces and hid the pieces. So, he gave Luigi the compass piece and vanished along with the ruins. The sixth Compass Piece pointed toward Hatesong Tower. While staying in Rogueport, Luigi narrowly missed an encounter with Bowser, who was currently looking for Crystal Stars and, seconds before Luigi showed up, left for a secret underground passage. Pennington, the penguin detective, also mistook Mario for Luigi, and did not realize the truth until the final battle. Luigi and all his partners entered Hatesong Tower and fought the Chestnut King. But before Luigi could finish him off, Princess Eclair told him that he was her true love, turned into a monster by Crepe, who was using Luigi to collect the Compass Pieces so he could rule the world (as he was also of the Luff Empire). Luigi was no match for Crepe until the compass piece on Eclair's tiara (the last compass piece) showed Luigi Crepe's every move with its foresight, and so Luigi was able to defeat Crepe, destroying him with his hammer. Presumably the Chestnut King was restored to his original form. The conclusion to this adventure was disappointing for Luigi, as he was in love with Princess Eclair. He never told Mario that the Chestnut King wasn't the real enemy, or that Eclair was in love with someone else (though it did appear in the Super Luigi books). All he said was that he defeated the Chestnut King, and that an "even worse beast, a nightmare thing" came next and he defeated it too (possibly referring to Crepe). Luigi was also among those cheering for Mario during his battle with the Shadow Queen, with his text appearing in green letters "You go Bro!" Toadia from Poshley Heights is a fan of Luigi and wants to meet him. Her trouble can be selected at the Trouble Center. Mario used the L Emblem Badge to talk to her while pretending to be Luigi. She fell for his disguise, and ironically the real Luigi showed up, whom she thought was an impostor. Super Paper Mario Luigi is one of four heroes of the prophecy, other three being Mario, Peach, and Bowser. When Luigi goes to Bowser's castle with Mario to rescue Peach from Bowser, her real kidnapper turns out to be Count Bleck, who also kidnaps Luigi, Bowser, and his entire army. Trying to find a way out of Castle Bleck, Luigi is brainwashed by Nastasia and becomes Mr. L, one of Bleck's minions. Mario defeats him at Whoa Zone, and later again at the World of Nothing, after which he is killed by Dimentio, though only temporarily; Mario finds him in physical form in the Underwhere, and together they find Peach and Bowser and get the last Pure Heart. Luigi fights Dimentio at Castle Bleck, and is seemingly killed when Dimentio does a supposed kamikaze attack, but survives to help Mario defeat Bleck. Afterwards, Dimentio brainwashes Luigi with a Floro Sprout and possesses him along with the Chaos Heart to become Super Dimentio. When Mario, Peach, and Bowser destroyed Dimentio, Luigi was released unharmed. Paper Mario: Color Splash Luigi gives Mario a ride to Bowser's Castle with his green Kart. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Murder victims Category:Four main characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Luigi's Mansion characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Bowser's Inside Story characters Category:Super Princess Peach characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 characters Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Allies Category:New Super Mario Bros. characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario World characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters